1999 (cWOD)
Events * Elijah Ahmed, Caliph of the Assamites, is destroyed by ur-Shulgi.VTM: Encyclopaedia Vampirica, p. 12 * Jonas Albrecht leads a crusade against the Seventh Generation, crushing its leadership.WTA: A World of Rage, p. 20WTA: Silver Record (book), p. 71WTA: Werewolf Storytellers Companion Revised Edition, p. 59 * Alliances form between the Black Furies, Red Talons and Shadow Lords of the Balkans.WTA: A World of Rage, p. 54WTA: A World of Rage, p. 55WTA: A World of Rage, p. 61WTA: A World of Rage, p. 62WTA: A World of Rage, p. 64 * The Progenitor Wolf manifests in Australia, stopping Mamu from slaying several Mokolé and Peter Ward, the Glass Walker accompanying them. This causes Mamu to flee in shame and Rage, and he has not definitively been seen since; sighting and rumors persist, though, suggesting he roams Australia's wilderness, wreaking havoc.WTA: A World of Rage, p. 152 * The Beast Courts propose alliance with the Stargazers.WTA:Werewolf: Storyteller’s Companion, p.59 *Anthelios appears in the UmbraWTA: Werewolf Storytellers Companion, p. 59 *Horizon realms of Mages in the Umbra begin to become more disparate from reality, some losing their connection to and from reality, others being attacked, and one may have had asteroids thrown at it by Rorg. This is likely connected to the arrival of Anthelios.WTA: Umbra: The Velvet Shadow, p. 26 * Perfect Metis is born.WTA:Werewolf Storytellers Companion, p.59 *The Dark Umbra becomes less and less hospitable to werewolves, as a terrible storm starts to tear through it. Some Garou speculate that this is linked to the appearance of Anthelios, which is present in the Dark Umbra as well. Wilderness areas tend to be the worst, whereas cities are more stable against the storm. More Wraiths become Risen than ever before.WTA: Umbra: The Velvet Shadow, p. 31 * Millennial Hysteria. The Patriarch begins to send out spirits to increase its influence.WTA: Book of the Weaver, p. 33 *Metis Ratkin Johnny Y2K instigates hysteria over Y2K bug.WTA:Ratkin * The Apocalypse Forecast. Technocracy projections calculate a 75.367% chance of some form of global catastrophe in the next five years. Projections also favour some kind of internal war in the same time period.MTA: Guide to the Technocracy, p. 19MTA: Guide to the Technocracy, p. 104 * M. Rachel Richards transcribes and annotates Chas A. Marketwell's Mastery and Teaching.MTA: Initiates of the Art, p. 26 * The Chou yan of the Wu-Keng go missing.MTA: Dragons of the East, p. 63 * A unified effort keeps the Elemental Dragons from bankruptcy in the wake of the collapse of the Asian economy.MTA: Dragons of the East, p. 111 * The Brothers of St. Christopher are affiliated with the Celestial Chorus, although less than half are Awakened.MTA: Tradition Book: Celestial Chorus, p. 42 * Based on the 17th century alliance of John Dee and Edward Kelley, Hermetic Letisha Washington and Dreamspeaker Backward create the Fellowship of Dee.MTA: Guide to the Traditions, p. 68 * The last of Baba Yaga's mages are hunted down and killed, and the Shadow Curtain collapses.MTA: Guide to the Traditions, p. 137 * Several members of Department 37 receive commendations for their work helping to destroy a powerful Reality Deviant near India.MTA: Convention Book: Iteration X, p. 70 * The Messengers create the Hunters in response to the Sixth Great Maelstrom.HTR: Hunter Storytellers Companion, p. XX * Hunter-net.org is created by Kim Sun as a place for hunters to trade information. He takes the alias Witness1.HTR: Hunter: The Reckoning Rulebook, p. XX * An unknown supernatural hacks into Hunter-net and closes it down.HTR: Hunter: The Reckoning Rulebook, p. XX * Hunter-net is mysteriously restored and is protected directly by the Messengers.HTR: Hunter: The Reckoning Rulebook, p. XX February * The Jackal Fever's virulent spread finally slows down.WTA: Rage Across Egypt, p. 109 * February 8: One of Dr. Winston Brown's students, Bryan, has a report due on the Mesoamerican concept of time and the end of the world. It's handed in very late.MTA: Dead Magic, p. 71 * February 12: Conversations between Enrique "Rico" Macias of the Cult of Ecstasy and Shannon Labour, a newly-Awakened mage, begin today. Macias' end of the conversation is being monitored by the Technocracy.MTA: Initiates of the Art, p. 74 * February 13: Enrique Macias tells Shannon Labour during a visit to her residence to get rid of all her incense, crystals, and any other "meditation aids"; the only mediation aid she needs is her mind and, perhaps, her body. He suggests she go outside and meet people as a first step to enlightenment.MTA: Initiates of the Art, p. 74 * February 16: At Enrique Macias' residence, Macias admonishes Shannon Labour for walking into the Blue Unicorn and asking the cashier if he knows any real witches. He repeats that she should just go out, mingle, and meet people.MTA: Initiates of the Art, p. 74 * February 24: During a phone conversation, Enrique Macias confirms that Shannon Labour appears to have found a good group... a little floofy for his tastes, but he hears good things and they aren't going to brainwash her or anything.MTA: Initiates of the Art, p. 74 * February 28: At Moxie Java, Enrique Macias is impressed at what Shannon Labour has learned from Saarilyn. He invites her to hang out sometime with him, Zeke, and Ben.MTA: Initiates of the Art, p. 74 March *The Nagah plan to kill Blacktooth, only to find him already dead at the hands of persons unknown.WTA:Nagah, p.35-36 * March 3: Enrique Macias is glad Shannon Labour came over. He mentions she doesn't have to try smoking up if she doesn't want to, but suggests that sometimes people learn things they wouldn't have otherwise.MTA: Initiates of the Art, p. 75 * March 6: Shannon Labour decides she wants to try smoking up. Enrique Macias demonstrates how it's done. He tells her she can't fight anything, she should just let life carry her as it will. He encourages her to zone out and relax.MTA: Initiates of the Art, p. 75 * March 29: Xadreque Machado proposes the idea of "free spirits," a type of Umbrood which has a great deal of latitude in where and how far it may travel.WTA:A World of Rage, p. XX * April 4: Cornelius Balt expresses his delight with Xadreque Machado's astute observation on "free spirits," and feels they're making great progress on getting a solid description of the Umbra and its natives.MTA: The Book of Madness Revised, p. 123 May * Xadreque Machado provides Cornelius Balt with an update encryption algorithm. For unknown reasons, Balt doesn't use it.MTA: The Book of Madness Revised, p. 124 June * The Ravnos Antediluvian Zapathasura awakens.MTA: Guide to the Traditions, p. 141 * Fighting over Calcutta continues between the Ravnos and the Kuei-jin. The Ravnos begin employing Sabbat mass-Embracing techniques, resulting in the deaths of large numbers of thin-blooded vampires, thereby hastening the awakening of the Ravnos Antediluvian. * In the first week of June, sensitives around the world begin having horrific and prophetic nightmares. The period becomes known as the Week of Nightmares.MTA: Guide to the Traditions, p. 142 Some demonologists suspect this is a sign of the return of the Prince of Nightmares.MTA: The Book of Madness Revised, p. 91 July * Zapathasura awakens.MTA: Tradition Book: Celestial Chorus, p. 42 * The Technocracy use neutron missiles and four reflecting orbital mirrors to reduce the Ravnos Antediluvian to dust. Simultaneously, Technocrat Xerxes Jones detonates a nuclear device in the Labyrinth at the mouth of Oblivion, while the forces of Stygia drop a relic nuke on Enoch. So much spirit energy releases the Sixth Great Maelstrom and starts the Avatar Storm.MTA: Mage Storytellers Companion, p. 14MTA: Mage Storytellers Companion, p. 15MTA: Dead Magic, p. 91MTA: Dragons of the East, p. 109MTA: Tradition Book: Akashic Brotherhood, p. 23 * Starting with the events of this month, the members of House Criamon begin going insane, succumbing to Quiet or dying. One who does recover recalls something about a cannibal king and a typhoon in Asia.MTA: Blood Treachery, p. 19 * Apocalyptic visions of dragons, demons and other creatures infest the dreams of the shen of the Middle Kingdom.MTA: Dragons of the East, p. 97 * As the Vajrapani and the Euthanatoi prepare for revenge following the death of many of their followers, the Kannagara and Euthanatos leaders see a new Himalayan War in the making. Together, they urge the Traditions to abandon the Ascension War.MTA: Tradition Book: Akashic Brotherhood, p. 23 * July 3: Dr. Winston Brown arrives in Babylonia.MTA: Dead Magic, p. 38 * Cornelius Balt suggests that he and Xadreque Machado postpone any further work until the "storms" calm.MTA: The Book of Madness Revised, p. 123 * July 4: Xadreque Machado warns Cornelius Balt about an impending nuclear attack on Zapathasura and recommends Balt leave the premises within two hours.MTA: The Book of Madness Revised, p. 123 * Zapathasura falls to the force of five suns, created by the Technocratic Union. The Red Star — also known as Anthelios or Wormwood — appears in the sky. * At the same time, a pup is born to two metis: the Perfect Metis. Its birth is heralded as a sign of the Apocalypse. * July 5: Dr. Winston Brown writes in his journal. He's been sent to the Middle East because Grumes is looking for the original Sumerian manuscript of the Sebel-el-Mafough Whash.MTA: Dead Magic, p. 37 * July 7: Dr. Winston Brown writes how a local jeweller offered to show him the ruins of the Etemenanki, but abandoned him out in the desert. The real work in finding the Sebel-el-Mafough Whash is being done by his assistant Bryan.MTA: Dead Magic, p. 38 * July 9: Dr. Priya Ganesh disappeared into the ether to "be with Petrus." Ozymandias Cody decides to introduce Zydeco Jones to Morgan, and they get along swimmingly. Cody decides that he and Jones will have to train themselves, and will probably pick up the work again, hunting down Nephandi.MTA: The Bitter Road, p. 35 * Bryan returns from looking for the Sebel-el-Mafough Whash. Baghdad is a bust, as was Al Hillah.MTA: Dead Magic, p. 38 * July 10: Dr. Winston Brown meets a vampire named al-Moriyah who claims to have been present in ancient Babylon. After procuring a new lead in the whereabouts of the Sebel-el-Mafough Whash, there is some "unpleasantness" and al-Moriyah has to be "dealt with."MTA: Dead Magic, p. 38 * July 11: Dr. Winston Brown writes, irritated, on how the tablets he sought had been sent mere days ago to the British Museum. He has sent Bryan up to retrieve them.MTA: Dead Magic, p. 38 * July 12: Dr. Winston Brown has spoken to Bryan, who has the tablets, but he refuses to return to Brown without knowing what they're for. Brown doesn't want to tell him that he and Grumes are looking for a way, any way, to eliminate Ingrid Brown, Nephandus, and Dr. Brown's paternal grandmother. "A boy can always forgive his grandmother, unless she kills his wife."MTA: Dead Magic, p. 39 * July 15: Bryan has arrived with the tablets. They're broken, but Dr. Winston Brown can decipher most of the incantation he needs. Hopefully the missing stuff isn't too important.MTA: Dead Magic, p. 39 * July 18: Dr. Winston Brown speaks with Ea, father of Marduk, today. Ea tells Brown about ancient Babylon. Brown asks to be introduced to Siduri, the barmaid-goddess, but Ea declines.MTA: Dead Magic, p. 39 * July 30: Dr. Winston Brown has spent the last few days in the hotel bar, chatting with Ea about Babylon. He's transcribed a few of the less-powerful rituals and has sent them off to everyone to whom he owes a favour. The two of them are going back to the States to show Ea the sights, starting with New Orleans, up through the middle of the country, and off to California. As they pass through Kansas, Brown will have a few tricks up his sleeve for Grandma.MTA: Dead Magic, p. 39 August * August 12: Dominic LeTarry relates a confusing experience at his kung fu class, where he sparred with his sifu, and somehow managed to block sifu's punch without using his arms. Sifu invites him to a special class.MTA: Mage: The Ascension Revised Edition, p. 303 * August 13: Dominic LeTarry talks about sifu's "special class." He was the only one there, and all sifu wanted to do was talk. He asked about imaginary friends and any troubles LeTarry might have had at school, then proceeds to talk about a reality where martial artists can fly through the air without wires. LeTarry thinks sifu's a bit odd, and decides to stay away from class for a while to focus on his real life. * August 16: Dominic LeTarry notices strange things happening. His work keeps forgetting to schedule him in, his friends don't call anymore, and he and his girlfriend Janet fight all the time about nothing.MTA: Mage: The Ascension Revised Edition, p. 304 * August 20: Dominic LeTarry thinks sifu might be right, and he might have to go back and talk to him. After being jumped by four muggers, LeTarry somehow just knew exactly who was going to move and in what order, so instinct took over. He took out three in as many seconds, and then punched the last guy a distance of 20 feet. It was only afterwards he realized he had literally dodged a bullet. * August 22: Dominic LeTarry feels like his life is unravelling. His girlfriend Janet left, telling him she doesn't know him anymore. The video store lost his paperwork, corporate says he never worked there, and accounting never cut him a check. It took all day to clear that up. September * September 6: Dominic LeTarry thinks his sifu might be right. LeTarry's quit his job, since he had to fight to get his paycheck every week. He realizes now he's been sleeping and is just starting to Awaken. He's been teaching at the studio with sifu. He doesn't know for how long, but knows he's got a lot more to learn.MTA: Mage: The Ascension Revised Edition, p. 305 * September 9: Dominic LeTarry had a horrible dream about flame and fire, and the screams of people dying. He can't remember anything clearly, but he knows something was just lost. Something very important. * September 10: Dominic LeTarry writes about something strange... he tried taking the bus, but as he was looking for change, he felt like something hit him in the gut, so he hurled all over the front of the bus. The driver yelled at him to get off, and for the rest of the day everyone stared at him as though he were a street person or a criminal. * September 12: Dominic LeTarry realizes that something is very wrong. No one has seen sifu since the night LeTarry had that nightmare. He has disappeared, and oddly, none of the other students seem to be able to recall what he looks like. * September 20: Dominic LeTarry realizes that sifu probably isn't coming back. He can feel and almost control his power now, but still feels he has a lot to learn. His fellow tenants no longer acknowledge him, his landlord has stopped asking for rent, and he spent ages trying to close down his bank account. Apparently the IRS was looking into it. Someone left a note in his gymbag after class one day, and he followed the instructions to meet several others like him. Something has happened, the rules have changed, and no one bothered to tell the players. They're all alone.MTA: Mage: The Ascension Revised Edition, p. 305 October * The Syndicate institutes the Fairness In Reporting Act.MTA: Guide to the Traditions, p. 5 * October 2: Carleton Van Wyk is following his eleventh subject when he encounters Jared Shoemaker, Oaken Pankowski and Leaf Pankowski. After a brief fight the creature escapes.HTR: Hunter: The Reckoning Rulebook, p. XX * October 7: Carleton Van Wyk and Jared Shoemaker go the to the creature's house and kill it. During the fight Van Wyk's jaw is dislocated, yet somehow he heals at an abnormal rate.HTR: Hunter: The Reckoning Rulebook, p. XX * October 10: In his final entry in his normal diary, Dominic LeTarry and his new friends realize they're on their own: all their Masters are missing, and the half-trained are all that's left. All they know is that they can do things others can't, and the rules everyone takes for granted can be bent or broken. There seems to be some sort of conspiracy trying to prevent that. "I'm going to try to find out what's going on. Wish me — and us — luck.MTA: Mage: The Ascension Revised Edition, p. 306 * James Lightwood encounters Mark Hallward Gillan. Gillan fills Lightwood in on the end of the Ascension War, discusses the Phoenix Prophecy, and so on. They discuss what they're going to do now.MTA: The Bitter Road, p. 13 * October 11: Carleton Van Wyk meets with Oaken and Leaf Pankowski in a coffee shop. They later encounter an Invisible and discover their differences.HTR: Hunter: The Reckoning Rulebook, p. XX * October 14 : Leaf and Oaken Pankowski discover anonymous-liberty.com and join, taking the usernames Potter116 and Healer115 respectively. They contact Carleton Van Wyk and pass on the information.HTR: Hunter: The Reckoning Rulebook, p. XX * October 18 : Carleton Van Wyk logs onto hunter-net.org, choosing the username Doctor119. He studies several theories on the nature of the Imbued and dismisses each one.HTR: Hunter: The Reckoning Rulebook, p. XX * October 19 : Doctor119 contacts Cabbie22 and Builder50 with an offer to work with him. They both accept and join him and Jared Shoemaker in confronting a group of Invisibles which escape. Although Cabbie warns that they have seen their faces, Jared and Builder don't seem to care.HTR: Hunter: The Reckoning Rulebook, p. XX **Hunter-net is starting to be divided into groups of like-minded people.HTR: Hunter: The Reckoning Rulebook, p. XX * October 21 : Gretchen Maggs is arrested standing over a burned and butchered corpse. She claims he was a Vampire.HTR: Hunter: The Reckoning Rulebook, p. XX * Witness1 calls for a roll call. It is confirmed that 1/4 of the 120 registered hunters are dead.HTR: Hunter: The Reckoning Rulebook, p. XX * October 22 : Jared Shoemaker appears on TV and describes the monsters. He uses Cleave on a chair and sets it on fire.HTR: Hunter: The Reckoning Rulebook, p. XX * October 23 : Jared Shoemaker is framed by a Wraith for drug possession.HTR: Hunter: The Reckoning Rulebook, p. XX * October 24 : Doctor119 goes to visit Jared Shoemaker in prison, but is confronted by two wraiths who torment him. Eventually the police arrive and ask him to go home.HTR: Hunter: The Reckoning Rulebook, p. XX * Doctor119 is confronted in his home by a Wraith, but manages to keep it in place. He calls Builder50 who comes to his house and uses his Death Fog to chase it away. Jared's brother Jarvis comes to Doctor's house and tells him Jared is going to attempt to escape from prison. Builder and Doctor agree to assist.HTR: Hunter: The Reckoning Rulebook, p. XX * October 25 : Jared Shoemaker escapes from prison, but both he and Builder50 are fatally wounded. Doctor119 and Jarvis burn the bodies and go their separate ways.HTR: Hunter: The Reckoning Rulebook, p. XX * October 26 : Witness1's account is hacked into by an unknown creature who bans several members off hunter-net, including Hunter9, Bookworm55, and Doctor119. Doctor is accused of experimenting on corpses and being a back-alley abortionist. Bookworm starts his own site, which Witness joins.HTR: Hunter: The Reckoning Rulebook, p. XX November * November 1: The annual revel of the Ceilican in Scotland ends in disaster when they are attacked by Black Spiral Dancers. Most are slain, some are dragged off to be corrupted, and perhaps a handful escape.WTA: A World of Rage, p. 65 December * Elizabeth Genereader reveals that the Cyber Dogs had been experimenting on unwilling lupus; within a day the Glass Walkers have begun to hunt down and kill most of the Cyber Dogs. This event drives the Random Interrupts to replace the Corporate Wolves as the dominant camp of the Glass Walkers.WTA: Tribebook: Glass Walkers Revised, p. 31WTA: Tribebook: Glass Walkers Revised, p. 57 * December 31: The gathering at the Pyramids to usher in the new millennium may be a powerful Cult of Isis ritual with thousands of unwitting participants.MTA: Sorcerer Revised, p. 36 * A lot of Iteration X is drinking pretty heavily, seeing the year's rollover as a symbolic change ushering in a New Era. Virtual Adept Willy Pete spends the night babysitting servers at a small office.MTA: Convention Book: Iteration X, p. 37 References